Getting Away With Murder
by Rikku Hikari
Summary: What would you do if you killed the only one who ever loved you? Years after killing his mother, Satoshi wants to get over it, but will Krad allow him to? DarkxSatoshi hints of DaisukexSatoshi and KradxSatoshi
1. Chapter 1

-waves- Hallo, again! n.n This is … um … my DNAngel fanfic. After randomly obsessing over this series for a while and reading drop dead awesome fanfics on it, I've been inspired to write my own… -not sure what else to say- I'm not sure whether I should just leave this alone as a oneshot or add some chapters later on… -shrugs- How about you tell me? –ish too lazy to decide- .

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own DNAngel. If I did then the 12****th**** volume would be out by now and would not be prolonged for another year… grr… **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_My everything, you're so perfect._

_You do so well at everything…_

_I care about you so much_

_My precious tamer…_

Any normal child, after hearing this, would proudly thank the one who praised them. Words such as this would push a child to excel at whatever it was he was being praised for.

And why not?

There is nothing wrong with telling a child how special they are. Children need to be aware that they are worth something, that way they feel that they have the chance to do something great with themselves as they grow. They will learn in time that one can only be proud of himself to a certain degree.

But for this particular one, he knows better.

Perhaps even more so than most children his age. As a five-year-old boy, many would expect him to be like any other little boy. Playful, always grinning, doing things he shouldn't and apologizing for it after being scolded. These should come naturally.

For him, however, it was difficult to show any of these traits. One small slip up, and the one who praised him as such would see fit to do him or somebody else harm. In his experience, only his mother could tell him of his family, and his apparent curse. She reassured him that the demon who constantly toyed with her son could not do any harm so long as he kept his heart locked away.

And indeed, he had achieved doing so for the most part. However, being a young child, he couldn't help but love his mother.

To the demon's pleasure and the boy's dismay, she died because of this love.

It was a complete accident. There his mother was, coughing in her bed due to a sickness she had caught during one of her usual walks with her son. It had rained that day, unfortunately, and the poor woman couldn't stop coughing the moment they had gotten home. The boy, though seemingly emotionless, was scared for her, hoping that whatever caused her to be sick would go away.

Though, his mother didn't ask much from him, as she grew even sicker. The doctor had mentioned that she had most likely caught something worse than a cold, but being a stubborn woman, the boy's mother refused to take any medicine or leave her son alone to live in a cold hospital. It was times like these that made the boy wish his father hadn't abandoned them long ago, that way he could take care of the boy and his mother could get her much needed medical attention.

On a fateful night, months after she had gotten sick, the boy's mother coughed loudly enough to bleed internally, tremble in the aftermath and hoarsely cry out in her sleep. The boy ran to her room, after hearing this, the smell of a warm coppery substance seeming to emit from her bed.

The mere sight of the blood that covered his mother's nightgown and blanekts, caused the boy screamed in terrified realization to how truly sick she was. Unfortunately, this was enough to awaken and release the demon within him. The boy couldn't remember much. Just an immense pain and the sound of his clothes tearing. From there on, everything blacked out.

When he awoke, he found his mother's cold wet heart in his hand. A laugh seemed to erupt from all around him as the faded form of an angel stood over the ripped corpse of the boy's mother. Blood dripped off of the boy's body, and he became fully aware that the cold liquid was not his own. Suddenly the angel stood in front of the boy, kneeling down to take hold of his small chin.

A sadistic look of victory was apparent on the angel's face, as he looked at the boy with his golden eyes, interested to see his host's reaction. It then became clear to the boy that this 'angel' was the demon that dwelt within his mind. The one who showered him with praises in hopes of releasing himself should the boy have reacted in any way.

_Well done, Satoshi-sama._ The 'angel' said smugly. _I never would have expected you to let me take control so soon… and long before your fourteenth birthday…_

Satoshi's eyes began to drip with tears as he looked from his mother's body to the angel in front of him, hoping that this was all just a bad dream. That any moment soon, he would wake up in his bed.

_I assure you, my everything, this is not a dream. _A translucent hand stroked the side of Satoshi's face with its forefinger. _I am Krad, the one who you will learn to love over time. Of course, I am you … so I suppose that you already do._

Krad. Satoshi looked back at the corpse that was his mother with blurry eyes. This demon … Krad … was Satoshi… then that would mean…

Satoshi gulped at the sudden thought that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

'I…I killed… I killed Rio Hikari … my mother.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

**H'okay … so I got like four reviews and 74 page views. o.o Strange … I thought people'd just leave this alone or something … Nyoh' well. You wanna know what the sad thing is? I was kinda hopin' that nobody was going to ask for more chapters since I didn't have anything planned before. Well, it's been a few months and I think I might have something in mind. It's just I'm probably going to have to improvise till then. M'kay? X3 Also, before I say anything else, in the other chapter, I was trying to write like someone who knew what they were doing … and I kinda was. **

… **kinda … What I had in mind for this story was that it was just a theory as to what Satoshi's situation is since I have high doubts that Yukiru Sugisaki will ever continue the series (Hey, it's been going on since a bit before 1997. That's a long time to work on a comic … but then Harry Potter was kinda back then too so …). Anyway, this story will probably contain some yaoi … ****coughcoughdarkxsatoshismutcoughcough ****and for those of you who hate yaoi but for some defective reason still read this and pray that the boys end up with one of the Haradas … I'll try not to bash them too much… -shakes shovel at them- I'ma givin' you a break! Thank me! … -Aherm- … Well, at least some of it will be based on theory … So without further ado … here's another chapter to my probably-on-going-DNAngel-fanfiction …**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DNAngel. For if I did, I would've revealed Satoshi's past a looooooooooooooong time ago. Like the eleventh book … Yeah, I thought she'd say somethin' about it in that volume … Grr.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

-O.o.O-

The light of the moon shone a silvery light over the small town of Azumano. It was late at night, a time where everyone was resting in bed, dreaming of any fantasy their minds randomly thought of at the last moment of their being awake. Hazy grey clouds moved swiftly by the celestial bringer of this faint glow, casting the world in temporary shadow.

And then, from the side of a black deserted road, stumbled the form of an immensely pale teenager. Panting softly, his deep blue eyes trying so hard to keep from falling closed, he leaned up against a wall. Though most would guess that he had perhaps had a bit too much to drink, as most teenage boys do, the boy tried his best to keep himself from collapsing and falling unconscious to confirm this.

But not all of them knew what his family line carried throughout the many centuries that they had existed. Or the fact that this particular boy now carried it.

No one could hear the cold, sadistic voice laughing within the boy's mind, causing his breathing to quicken in fear. The voice belonged to that of an angel that had supposedly 'blessed' the boy with his presence. To the angel's recent host, though, this 'blessing' was no better than having to carry a parasite. In fact, that was what this being was. He was literally an infection that his family had carried, and the cause for all but the boy's deaths.

If it wasn't for the boy's quick thinking in binding the 'angel' with a seal only performed by the most elite in his family …

The boy would shudder at the thought of what would happen. There had been cases where, when the angel murdered a branch to his family, he would obtain the body of his host even after he died and control it. The only way to stop this would be to burn the body as quickly as possible. Thus why there were no remains of any of his ancestors. Not including his mother.

The feeling of two strong arms wrapping themselves around the boy's waist and the soft pressure applied to his shoulder forced the boy to stiffen.

_Satoshi-sama …_

The angel's voice was dripping with malice and mock caring. Satoshi refused to acknowledge his other.

_Why did you not let me handle that Niwa and the Kaitou? It is obvious to anyone that a pair of handcuffs with no magical property will ever stop him … and your growing liking for that dirty Niwa is getting worse every time you set your eyes on him … Why not let me dispose of that filth?_

Satoshi didn't bother to turn his head to speak to the angel. "Because, Krad, I would have let you rid of the only thing that can free me from **you**." Every nerve in his body pulsed, releasing a bit of the infection that was Krad into the poor boy. Satoshi pressed his face against the cold bricks of the building, a small gasp and a few groans from the extreme pain escaping his trembling lips.

Krad tutted mockingly, releasing one arm from around Satoshi's waist and waving one of it's fingers from side to side. _Ah… that hurts Satoshi-sama … and this proves my point … it is thanks to that Phantom Thief that you have become so rebelliou-_

"It is thanks to your constant torture that I even say such things to you!" Satoshi spat, his hands gripping the wall so hard that they started to crack somewhat. "Saying you care so much for me, but then turning on your word the last second and destroying anything dear to me!"

_I only do so because I do not want anything to come between you and me … _Krad said, brushing his lips against Satoshi's ear and holding the boy's chin with his free hand. _I do so because you are my everything, and as such, you must focus only on me._

Satoshi glared at the wall in front of him, wishing that it was Krad. A pause slipped into their argument, the only sounds being heard between the two were a nearby cricket chirping, the soft rustle of a cool breeze, Satoshi heavy breathing, and the faint chuckle that told him that Krad had receded to the back of his mind.

It was apparent that their conversation was over.

For now.

After a few moments of waiting for the pain to at least subside to a small degree, Satoshi pushed himself off the wall and headed home. As Satoshi eventually approached the private home that his father had given him for his fourteenth birthday just a year before, he took the time to stop on the bottom step of his porch, and look up at the sky. As bad as the situation was now … it seemed the world went on unaffected and as peaceful, Satoshi was sure, as the night it was first born.

Had he not been so afraid to awaken Krad, Satoshi probably would have smiled at the moon.

He had heard once, that the Hikari's had created the silver orb that controlled the night. If that were so, Satoshi thought once, long before he had known of Krad's existence, then his family must've used up a good portion of the earth at the time … probably why it was much smaller than most planets.

Slowly bringing himself out of the daze, Satoshi unlocked the front door to his home and walked in without another word or thought.

-O.o.O-

"Dark?"

A boy with spiky red hair asked his counterpart while lying in his bed, arms crossed over his chest.

_What…?_

A tired, cracked voice replied, causing the red head to twitch slightly at the unpleasant sound. "Oh! I'm sorry! Did I wake you up?"

_Nah … it's like I should be asleep or anything … it being three-in-the-freaking-morning …' _It was obvious that the Kaitou was upset. _'But since I'm up … what did you wanna say, Dai?_

Daisuke Niwa stuck out his lips a little, his strange large red eyes giving off a sense of innocence and worry. "It's just … I was thinking … about what you did to Hiwatari-kun earlier tonight …"

_You mean when I tossed him into the next building? C'mon! Creepy boy can take it, the window and the bench cushioned his fall!_

"And that's supposed to make it better how?!" Daisuke asked, slightly angry with Dark's comment. "Besides," he added, "He fell on the corner of the bench…"

Dark sighed. It was strange how nowadays Daisuke would care so much for a boy who stalked him. However, he did have a point with the bench…

_Tell you what, Dai. You let me sleep, and I won't toss Hiwatari through a building no matter how tempting it may be—_

"Dark!"

_Alright! I won't! I won't! … Sheesh, gotta suck the fun out of everything…_

Daisuke thought about this for a moment. "Can I … add one more thing?"

_You're already pushing it with the 'Don't hurt my boyfriend!' idea…_

Daisuke pouted slightly but shook off Dark's comment. "Could we visit Hiwatari-kun in the morning? I'd like to apologize…"

The Kaitou sat in silence for a moment, though if Daisuke had been sitting in front of a mirror, he'd see amethyst eyes watching him and making sure that this was exactly what the red head wanted to do.

…_Alright … but let me speak to him when you're done, 'kay?_

Daisuke blinked. What would Dark want to talk to Hiwatari-kun about? However, he agreed to this and left Dark alone. His last thought before closing his eyes and giving in to the comforting darkness, was if his friend wasn't in pain thanks to Dark … or Krad.

-O.o.O-

Daisuke approached the door to Satoshi's home the next morning, adjusting his shirt to make sure he didn't look as worn out from last night as he felt. It was about six 'o' clock a.m. School didn't start for another hour … but normally Satoshi was there a half hour earlier. The red head wondered how a boy who had already taken these classes could be so motivated as to get up long before most of the teachers even did.

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself for an onslaught of the usual 'How are you?' questions he normally asked after a night of thieving. Reaching out his hand, Daisuke gently tapped the door.

… _that was pathetic …_

The redhead froze for a moment, surprised that Dark was even awake. "Ah … what was?"

_If you want to wake up Sleeping Creepy, you have to hit the door harder._

"And why do you suddenly care? I'm just trying to see if Hiwatari-kun is okay—"

_Good luck with a weak sound like that … _

Daisuke sighed and started to hit the door a little harder. "Better?" _It's an improvement, but hit a little bit harder._

"Okay! See? I'm hitting it—"

_Dai? You can stop now…_

The red head furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he realized that he was not hitting the door. Instead, it was a pale forehead hidden behind uneven bangs of cerulean hair. "Ah!" Daisuke stepped back, pulling back his hand. "I'm so sorry, Hiwatari-kun! I- I-!"

Satoshi's eyelids drooped a little low, making it appear as if he had fallen asleep standing up. At the moment, it didn't even seem like he noticed. "It's … alright … Niwa …" His head bobbed a little. After a few moments of silence, Daisuke realized that the other boy was only wearing pants. He blushed slightly as Satoshi turned his back to him and gestured for the red head to come inside.

It was then that Daisuke noticed his ripped skin where two white wings had protruded more times than even Satoshi knew. "My god … your back …" The Niwa clapped his hands over his mouth. It was rude to point out the faults in someone's physical being.

"Mm Hm …" Was all that was said from within the large home. Daisuke stood on the porch for a few more minutes before stepping into the house to get on with asking if Satoshi was alright. He had only been to his home once, when he and Takeshi wanted to give Satoshi his missing schoolwork. Strangely, most everything that Daisuke remembered seeing looked the same as it had that day. The walls were still a pasty white, the lights the same old simple shapes, the smell of paper and pens, and the pile of books and papers scattered all around Satoshi's home.

"So what did you come here for, Niwa? If it's about what happened last night, I'm fine." Satoshi murmured as he pushed papers off a couch and readied it for Daisuke to sit on. The red head just rubbed his hand behind his head absentmindedly. "Ahaha … well … that's just what I came here for … You did kind of look like you were in more pain than how you usually are…"

Satoshi blinked.

Daisuke blinked.

"I mean-! Not that that's bad or anything!" He waved his hands in front of him, trying not to seem mean. "I … uh … You aren't always like how you are when Krad's around! And … Wait … he is always around … Well … you know … and like-!"

The Hikari let one side of his lips curl up into a smile. As critical as it seemed, Daisuke was right. Satoshi was usually in pain. Though, more physical thanks to his infection. "That's okay, Niwa. I know what you were trying to say." He leaned on his side against a wall. "Would you like something to drink?"

Daisuke shook his head. "It's alright. I had some orange juice before I left home." He grinned reassuringly, telling Satoshi that that was all he was going to have until lunch. Satoshi shrugged. "I hope you won't mind if I just let you find your own way back out the door? I need to get ready for school."

"Sure sure! I'll leave you alone. See you later then?"

"…Yeah…"

Satoshi gave the other boy a last minute wave, walking out of the room to his bedroom.

_Why have you let that filth into your home? Do you not remember what he did to you last night?_

Slipping off his pants to put on a fresh pair, the Hikari remained silent as he pulled on his black under shirt. _Of all the most foolish things to do, Satoshi-sama, this is by far the worst!_

Satoshi winced slightly as a brief pain pulsed through his body. But, acting as though it was nothing, he buttoned up his school uniform. _Don't you dare ignore me!_ Another, much stronger, pain jolted the boy out of his forced trance. His eyes widened slightly as he struggled to remain standing up.

_Why must this always end in force? What do I have to do in order to get you to understand that—_

"Satoshi?"

Lifting his eyes from the floor to the doorway, Satoshi glared. Dark stood, leaning against the doorframe, his usual signature playboy smirk still on his lips just as it was the night before.

"I need to talk with you …"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So … Hope this doesn't follow along with the 'OMGDAISUKESASKINGSATOSHIIFHESOKAYWHICHHESNOTSONOWTHERESGOINGTOBEMORETEENAGEANGSTTOBRIGHTENMYDAYANDMAKEMEFEELBETTERCUZITSHOT'. I've seen a lot of that in fanfiction … mostly ending in smut … o.o There won't be any smut until later chapters (don't worry, I'll warn ya'll). Anway … Hope this is as good as the last chapter … Funny thing is that last time I was trying to sound a little smart … this one isn't probably as smart sounding as that … but you tell me, m'kay:3

Toodles.


	3. Chapter 3

**K, so most authors of fan fictions answer reviews with their own comments, so I'ma going to give it a try:**

**Feathery Fear: -Blushes- Daaw!! Thanks! -Hugs Daisuke too- I would make a love triangle … except in this story, it's sort of … effy. xD Dunno how else to say it without spoilin' everything. Dude, Satoshi would probably be like 'I don't know these people, they just followed me home from school one day …'. Anyways! Thanks for your encouragement! It makes me happy!**

**Suri: As sad as it is to admit … Yukiru Sugisaki is more likely to quit the series than continue it … v.v … Most of my friends are really good artists, so I've made them draw me pictures of Satoshi as a little kid –hugs them- Mine! … O.o KradSatoshi? Yup. There's definitely going to be some in this ficcy. n.n –ish a sucker for this pairing- Hot, sweaty, mansmex right there. –shot- Well, not really. . Krad's still going to be the sadistic bastard we've all come to know and love … just … well … -doesn't want to say too much-**

**Daisukeismyboyfriend: xD Love your name! Er … your username… Anyway … Krad freaks out most people. I'm going to try to make him at least in character in GAWM … Well, partly…. :)**

**Kazeni: I know. xDD If I get later chapters on this without randomly giving up (as I have for most anything … even homework …), I'm gonna have to change the rating to 'M'. No reason … just some …. Stuffs gonna happen … -wink-**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DNAngel, I just write and read stuff about it like the natural born nerd I am. x3**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

-O.o.O-

Great. Was Satoshi's first thought as he watched Dark with a cold gaze, the pain decreasing as he locked away what little emotions he could show. Krad growled for a brief moment but stayed silent nonetheless.

Playful amethyst eyes seemed unfazed as he stepped towards the Hikari with his usual confident strut. Or so it seemed to be whenever Satoshi saw him. Stopping just two feet in front of the younger boy, Dark never stopped smiling.

"What?" Satoshi asked, crossing his arms over his chest, his glasses reflecting the light shining through a nearby window. Dark's smile turned one sided. "How far spread is the infection?"

The bluenette raised an eyebrow. "What does it matter to you?"

The thief tilted his head to one side, his eyes carefully watching Satoshi's face, as if by doing so would answer his question. "Do I have to mention what made you the last living Hikari? Or what that infection could do to anyone who-"

"No…" Satoshi interrupted sharply. "No you don't need to …" He thought back to the day when Krad had given him a scare on his fourteenth birthday …. When the infection had spread further through his frail body. When he awoke to see Krad's silver crucifix lying on his bed. It was a sign that ….

"It … has gone as far as my left arm and a little to my neck …" The bluenette said quickly, shaking off the memory as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Dark nodded his head in understanding. "You're going to have to do something to stop it from going any further …"

Satoshi scoffed. "The only way to do that would be to capture you."

"And Daisuke," said Dark, noting Satoshi's slight change in expression at the mention of the red head's name. "Since you're getting help from the police (who know no knowledge of Hikari magic), and have no way of splitting us apart, you'll imprison him as well. And, judging from how many times you've both helped one another during hard times, you aren't likely to catch me anytime soon."

_Satoshi-sama, don't let the Kaitou speak to you in such a manner! _Krad spoke suddenly, surprising the bluenette, who flinched. _Let me deal with him so that he may never speak like that again. _Satoshi shook his head from side to side, raising a hand to his forehead. "…Get … out …"

The thief once more smirked. "What? Is Krad getting pissed or something? I'm sorry, I must be dishonoring the Hikari pride for speaking to their descendant instead of molesting him whenever possible like his curse does." Dark's comment was as a heavy weight that had fallen on Satoshi's back, the younger boy gasping as the familiar crushing pain coursed through his body.

"D-Dark!" Was all that the bluenette could say as he fell to the ground on one knee.

_Stop picking on Hiwatari-kun! You're hurting him!_ Daisuke shouted in the back of Dark's mind. 'I'm just having some last minute fun is all.' The Kaitou stated simply, his voice resembling that of a mischievous child. _DARK!_

'Alright, alright. I'll stop … after I get something done …' Pulling a black feather out from his sleeve, the thief knelt down near Satoshi and held it in front of his face. A faint blue glow was all it took to force Krad back into Satoshi's mind, and left the blue haired boy panting as he had used up a good portion of his strength to prevent the transformation. Standing up, Dark waved to Satoshi as he started to leave. "I'll be seeing you tonight, Commander. Eight 'o' clock sharp, as usual."

O.o.O

Surprisingly the day passed by quickly. Both Satoshi and Daisuke had to take a test that day, and as expected, Satoshi got a perfect score and Daisuke … well … he hid his test. Takeshi insisted that Daisuke's score couldn't have been as bad as his as he ripped it out of his friend's book bag. Satoshi tried his best not to laugh when Takeshi announced that the redhead's had an even worse score than him.

Everything was as boring yet amusing as it usually was. When the last bell rang, Takeshi dragged Daisuke out in a headlock, shouting out something about celebrating his higher score than poor Daisuke. As the bluenette stood up from his seat readying himself to leave, a particularly cocky voice spoke over his shoulder.

"So! … You and Daisuke, eh?"

Turning his head, Satoshi gave his classmate the usual cold glare. "What?" Placing his hands on his hips, Sega sighed melodramatically. "Ah! To be blissfully unaware!" He leaned a bit towards the bluenette, an expression of doubt shown on his features. "C'mon! It's obvious! You and Daisuke are seeing each other, aren't you? He talks about you all the time! And he always seems worried about how you are!"

Satoshi just kept staring at the strange boy, silently hoping that by doing so, he would leave him alone. Unfortunately, it didn't do a thing.

"Not only that!" Sega continued leaning in even closer. "But whenever I turn my head, your attention is pointed directly at Daisuke." Satoshi blinked. At least Sega had actually stated the truth. But it wasn't like the Hikari could help it. Daisuke was everything that Satoshi wished he could be. Innocent, willing to accept any challenge presented to him, seeing only the positive in even the most darkest situation, and … happy.

Pushing in his chair and walking past Sega, Satoshi started to walked away. "There's nothing going on between us. And even if there was, it is no problem of yours to make a problem out of."

Later that night, as every girl and policeman in the town of Azumano gathered around the central art museum, Dark stood perched atop a nearby building. Everything, including the Phantom Theif, was hardly noticeable in the night. Not that anybody would try looking for the Phantom Thief a few blocks away from the museum. Appearing as a shadowed statue, Dark prepared himself for tonight's thieving. Mainly, checking to make sure that With was next to him and in it's black winged form.

He smiled at the thought of what troubles he could cause tonight that people would be talking about for days. Flicking a finger and slowly walking towards the end of the building, he prepared to take off.

His walk gradually became a jog and then he was sprinting, purple locks twisting as the cold night's wind rushed by his elegant form. With one kick of his leg, Dark was up in the air for what seemed to him, like forever before diving headfirst to the pavement below. Just inches before he could hit the ground, Dark called out his familiar's name and was pulled up into the air by two large black wings.

Smirking, Dark urged himself towards the museum, sweeping over people's heads as he did a loop through the air, and then glided peacefully in through a balcony window, the glass shattering only moments after he penetrated its surface. Loud cheers of fangirls and barking policemen followed soon after, giving Dark a boost of pride as he brushed small bits of glass off his outfit.

_Showoff._

The Kaitou smirked before mentally bowing before Daisuke like an over exuberant actor. 'Thank you! Thank you!' He chuckled as his tamer sighed in playful defeat. Just don't let it get to your head, alright?

Dark started to make his way towards his target. 'Too late.' He continued to smile until he reached the Hikari artwork that he was searching for. Approaching it cautiously, the Kaitou narrowed his gaze as the artwork seemed to give off a menacing glint. "Parting of the Silver Moon … you won't be so cocky after we've sealed you."

Pale marble that had been carved in the shape of a fickle yet beautiful woman shone as brightly as a pearl in soft light. Yet, when one looked down on the small statue, he could see that what looked like witch craft inspired vines of cobalt twisted up her legs and waist, swirling up to her chest and arms and reaching out of her back in the shape of black hands.

"I've waited a long time to get rid of you … well, not really … but I like to build up the drama…"

"You like drama?"

Looking up at the ceiling, Dark sighed disappointedly as small footsteps clacked against the tile of the museum floor. He turned his head to face familiar sky blue orbs and a look of slight sadistic pleasure.

"As a matter of fact commander," The Phantom Thief said, wrapping his fingers around the artwork and holding it under his right arm, "I think that the one that we're in right now is dramatic enough."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eh heh … Yeah … . My brain stopped working for a while … gotta catch up on schoolwork and all … Sorry for the wait on this chapter. My brain just randomly decides sometimes to just stop working … -sweatdrop- Anway! … On another random note:

Me and my friends went to an anime con a little while ago … okay August 31 to September 1 to be exact … I went as Satoshi and L on those days and all but one of my friends dressed up as themselves! The one that did decide to dress up with me went as Misa from Deathnote for both days. -.- Sad thing was that nobody recognized us on the first day and then they recognized her and me when we went as Deathnote characters the next day! I tried to dress up like Satoshi but … –curses having dark hair- blue hair dye refuses to work on dark brown I swear! … On a brighter note, the ones that did guess who we were … tackled us. As lung crushing as it was, we had fun! And we got lots of Pocky. –drools- Seven boxes on both days. There was a Dark Mousy on both days too … but she kinda freaked out on me and ran away … Oops … O.o I think I was supposed to chase her … Nyoh' well …

P.S. If there are any mistakes on this, please ignore it

Well, that's all I gots to say nows!

Please R&R

Toodles!


End file.
